Appearances Can Be Deceiving
by Alivi
Summary: Circumstances cause a foreign clueless student to join Cross Academy. Humor, Romance not Yaoi ,and drama will be present as long as Zero doesn't pull the trigger. Hopefully he can escape the fan girls... hopefully!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vk, just Kaio and any other OCs!

This is just some random work that I started...

Appearances can be deceiving...

No one knew who the new student was or where he came from. All they knew was that one day Cross stormed into the Moon dorms

speaking so fast that no one could really understand, he walked around saying things like "everything needs to be perfect" and "this needs to

be changed" amongst other things that no one could make it out. When Kaname managed to calm him down they found out there was going to

be anew student, and Cross was friends with the parents of said student . They were all surprised by the fact that a hunter was friends with a

vampire family, but didn't question him.

Cross went on to check the available rooms and chose one that was identical to Kaname's but on the opposite end of the hallway. He didn't

say anything specific about the student which didn't please the pure blood and when Kaname questioned him all he received was a "You'll see for

yourself" or "don't worry".

By the next day Cross had sealed all the windows in the chosen room making it hard to see, even with the lights on. the king size bad was

removed from the room as well as the mirrors in the bedroom and private bathroom.

Everyone was curious and worried at the same time. Cross had definitely gone crazy, the new student would need a bed to sleep on.

The last thing the ex-hunter brought to the room was a bunch of books that Aidou helped him carry so he could take a look at the

strange room and hopefully get some info on the newbie but the only clue he got was an English/ Japanese dictionary, drawing materials.

"Aren't you forgetting the uniform?" The blond asked looking around. "err... I'll wait on that" Cross responded somewhat worried."Why aren't you

telling us who is coming?" Aidou was never one to be discreet."It's a complicated situation. You'll know once the student get's here" He said

before leaving in a hurry.

Aidou looked around, the room felt empty, dull and dark. He looked at the books, they were all in different languages."that doesn't help" He

muttered to himself and went to check out the bedroom where the bed used to be, there was a huge wooden box that smelled like dirt."You

shouldn't be here Aidou" Kaname's voice made him jump."I was just looking around, Kaname-sama" He apologized but noticed that Kaname eyed

the box suspiciously."Do you know what that is?" Aidou asked as he walked over to the box. "Brazil, Recife" Kaname read. "EHHHh?" Aido went to

check. That box was sent from Brazil all the way to the Academy."so the new student is... foreign" Aidou looked surprised, none of the books

were written in Portuguese, they were mostly English, Japanese, Italian and Mandarin, he had checked all of them for a name or something else

but he had failed to realize that the box still had the postal office sticker with an address and name... name?

The blond ran back to the box to check the name. "It's not polite to fuss into someone else's belongings. Cross" the headmaster had ripped that

part of the sticker and wrote them a note along with a smile face.

"Arrgggg!" Aidou was feeling frustrated."It's time to go to class" Kaname called from the door getting ready to leave.

_-12AM - Train station_

Cross waited along with Yuuki who seemed nervous in the deserted station."Who is this new student, chairman?" Yuuki asked."Now, Yuuki, it's

very important that our new student feels welcomed, that's why I didn't bring Zero-kun" the chairman ignored her question."Please, be nice and

don't ask many questions, you will know when sh-he is ready to talk" He instructed seeing the last train approach."but you never told me

anything, all I know is that it's a night class student" She protested."It's not appropriate to discuss this now" He watched a hand full of people

leave the train before a dark figure covered from head to toe walked out and moved towards them Yuuki fought the urge to run away, something

about that person freaked her out."There you are" Cross was the first to acknowledge the new student by hugging him tightly and whispering

something. The vampire nodded and turned to Yuuki."Kaio- kun, this is my doughter, Yuuki Cross. Yuuki, this is Kaio Nagazuki" Yuuki bowed to the

figure, her fear was replaced with curiosity."It's a pleasure to meet you, Cross-san" He bowed as well but when he stood up his cloak fell

back. He was a little bit taller that Yuuki, with perfect pale looking skin that seemed to glow under the moonlight and had the same haircut as

Ichijo but longer by two to three inches causing his purple bangs to cover his eyes only revealing the tip of his nose and his mouth. He quickly pulled

his cloak back and Yuuki blushed realizing that she was staring although it would've been hard not to, he was gorgeous.

"Now we should get you to the school, you must be tired" Cross walked happily to the car being followed by the two students."Nagazuki-san"

Yuuki called. "Have you ever been to a school before?" she asked remembering that most vampires are home schooled."no" He responded in a

low tone. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it. and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask" She smiled brightly."Arigatou, Cross-san" He

replied with the same tone. "Yuuki, is fine" she told him and he nodded in understanding "And you can call me, Daddy" Cross said cheerfully."hai"

Kaio nodded and Yuuki sweat dropped. "You don't have to call him that, if you don't want to, most people just call him Headmaster or Chairman or

Cross" She informed."It's ok" Kaio said looking at his hands. "Kaio-kuuuuun, you're going to love your new room, I picked it myself" Cross said

while driving."You didn't have to trouble yourself" He looked up.

The trip back to the school would've been a quiet one if not for the chairman's none stop talk. Once they arrived they followed Cross to his office where Cross gave

him the uniform. "Sorry, but you will have to wear the uniform, it wouldn't be fair for the other students" Cross said after Kaio stared motionlessly

at the white clothes."ok" He said picking up the uniform. "why don't you go change while I get everything ready for you?" Cross said, he

felt bad by forcing him into clothes that he clearly wasn't used to. "I hope he get's used to here" Said the ex-hunter once Kaio

left the room."Yuuki, can you bring Kaname here and maybe Ichijo as well" Cross asked and set down waiting for the vampires to arrive.

Kaname and Ichijo arrived first followed by Yuuki."Sorry to interrupt your classes, but my new student has arrived and I feel he could use a little

help... adapting" Cross began. "He lost his family recently so I would appreciate if you didn't touch on the topic and also, he has never been to a

school before so he'll need a little help with that as well"Kaname and Ichijo nodded. "where is he?" Kaname asked. "He's changing" Yuuki

informed and a knock was heard. "Came in" Cross called as everyone stared at the door. Kaio was greeted by the confused looks on Ichijo's and

Yuuki's face. He had changed into the white uniform but wore the his black cloak over it."Kaio-kun, this is Kaname Kuran, your dorm leader and

Takuma Ichijo, vice-dorm leader, they will help you get used to the school but you can also come to me" Cross said and Kaio bowed to them."this

is Kaio Nagazuki" Cross introduced him. "Welcome" Kaname said. "Nice to meet you, Nagazuki-kun" Ichijo smiled. "They will take you to your class

and show you to your room later on" Cross informed and Kaio nodded."Kaname-kun, do you mind waiting with the others while I talk to Kaio for a

moment" Cross said standing up. "Not at all" Kaname, Takuma and Yuuki walked outside. "He's very quiet" Yuuki commented. "I think he's just

shy" Takuma said."Don't worry, we'll take good care of him" Kaname told Yuuki who seemed a little nervous."Kaname-sama is right" Ichijo

smiled. "sama... what does it mean?" Kaio asked looking at Cross, he had removed his cloak and stuffed it into his backpack. It was clear that he

felt uncomfortable without it and especially since everyone was looking at him."It's used for someone of a higher status, Kaname-kun is a

pureblood, Kaio... like a lord or master" Cross explained in English."oh" he nodded. "Now you should be going to class" Cross sent them off.

Unfortunately for Kaio, there were no teachers tonight so all eyes were on him from the moment he walked inside the classroom. Kaname introduced

him and Ichijo invited him to seat next to him. Kaio was quiet for the remainder of the night only speaking when someone asked him a question. His

only distraction was to write on his diary, it was a habit of his to write everything that happened to him along with drawings."wow, you're good"

Aidou said from behind him. Kaio had made drawings of Cross, Yuuki, Kaname and Ichijo and they were amazingly accurate, he had also had

girl on the top of the page. "Who is that?" Aido asked sitting on the opposide side from Ichijo that now looked at the drawings. Kaio tensed for a

moment before answering "my sister" he said almost whispering. "She's pretty, is she coming here?" Aido blurted out ignoring the panicked face

Ichijo made."No" Kaio closed his notebook. "she's dead" He said before getting up and leaving class. Ichijo promptly got up and went after him.

"Crap" Aido said after he left. Kaname watched the whole scene silently.

Kaio walked outside and took a deep breath. "Perhaps this wasn't a good idea" He walked around without looking where he was going and kept

his gaze on the moon until something called his attention. He sensed humans hiding, three to be exact. Was something wrong with them? Kaio

walked over to them that jumped out of the bushes once he got close. "Should you be out here at this hour?" He asked them and the girls

giggled and whispered to one another."Hi, you must be new, I've never seen you before. My name is Aya" One of the girls stepped closer. "And

I'm Mika" the other one also came closer and Kaio stepped back. "You shouldn't be he-" "I'm Tsukushi" the third girl cut him off."I'm Kaio

Nagazuki" He said uncomfortable with how close they were until one girl purposely tripped and fell pulling him to the ground, the other two giggled but

ran off once a noise came from the trees behind them."Are you ok?" Kaio helped her sit. "haaiii, Kaio-kun saved me" she hugged him. "I didn't do

any-" He was cut of again this time by a silver haired guy wearing a black uniform, yelling something way too fast for Kaio to be able to understand. The

girl quickly got up and ran leaving Kaio even more confused. He tried to get up but was met with a gun to his head. The guy said

something, probably asked a question but Kaio was too distracted by the gun to pay attention.

"Sorry, but... why ...are you pointing a gun at me?" He asked slowly and he tried to remember his Japanese, it definitely wasn't his

strength."Nagazuki-kun!" Ichijo called worriedly but stopped seeing the gun."what's going on?" Ichijo asked. "Kiryuu-san, please put the gun

away" Ichijo walked slowly."what should I?" Zero glared at Kaio."What did he do to deserve a gun pointed to his head?" the blond asked."I

caught him with a fan girl" Kiryuu said."wow, I understood that, it's not what it looked like" Kaio freaked out, was this guy her boyfriend or

something? "Really?" Zero glared at the purple haired kid."yes, she..." Crap! Great time to forget your words. "fell, yeah, that's how you say it!

she fell and I tried to help but I fell too" Kaio tried to explain."I don't believe you, vampires have good reflexes" Zero snapped at him. "Wait,

Kiryuu" Ichijo walked over."I'm lying, i mean, I'm not lying! God, I hate Japanese!" Kaio tried to get up and Zero released the security lock (or however that is

called)."Why would I want to be with her, she's a human" Kaio made a dusgusted face trying to prove his point but he could se Kiryuu's vein pop

out in his neck and forehead."Kiryuu put the gun down, let's talk about this" Ichijo tried not to laugh."Yeah, please, I don't like weapons pointed at

me, regardless if they're human or not" Kaio said and received confused looks from Zero and Ichijo."Nagazuki-san, that's a vampire weapon"

Ichijo said. "eh? What's a vampire weapon? is it for vampires?" He looked at the gun curiously and tried to touch it but the angry guy pulled it

away."It's a weapon that kills vampires" Kaname said walking over. "But it has... what's it called... bullets, you can't kill vampires with bullets"

Kaio watched Kaname's face, that Ichijo's, that the other guy."What? Did I say something wrong?" Kaio was getting more confused by the

minute. "Zero, put the gun away!" Yuuki came running and stood between Kaio and Zero."I'm so confused right now" Kaio scratched his head

showing for the first time his ruby red eyes. Zero automatically pulled Yuuki away and pointed the gun at him again."Waht did I do now?" He

looked around, Ichijo was serious now. "You want to tell that story again?" Zero glared at him."she fell and I fell with her, than she hugged me

and then you showed up and she ran away and you poited the gun at me?" Kaio stated getting annoyed at the whole situation."And when

exactly did your eyes turned red?" Zero asked."Red..." Kaio still didn't get it. "Kaio-kun were you going to drink the girl's blood?" Yuuki asked

concerned."what? No! why would I-" He was cut off by Zero. "your eyes are telling me the contrary""What does my eyes have to do-" It was

Kaname's turn. "Blood lust" "blood lust? I don't understand" Kaio looked at Ichijo for explanation. How he hated Japanese!"Are you hungry for

blood?" Ichijo asked in English."No, why?" Than he realized. "ooowwww, no my eyes are like this all the time, really, I'm not hungry" Kaio began

to panic."I can prove it, wait, here!" He pulled out his passport from his back pocket. "See, red eyes, that's me" Yuuki relaxed and showed Zero

the picture the grumpy guy said something Kaio couldn't understand and put the gun away."That was close" He sighed putting his passport away."You sacred

us for a moment" Ichijo touched his shoulder making him jump. "sorry" The bond smiled."I'll survive... I think" Kaio said."Ichijo, why don't you take

him to the dorms for the night" Kaname said before returning to class."Follow me" Ichijo smiled as if nothing happened."Great first night" Kaio

muttered as he followed. "I don't think I'll survive till the end of the month and Cross wants me to stay the entire year"

I hope you liked it.

Poor Kaio, no one warned him of the fan girls.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own VK just Kaio-kun!

Thank's for the reviews!

* * *

Ichijo laughed "It's not that bad, it's usually boring around here" Kaio seemed skeptical. "That guy tried to kill me with a gun" Kaio disagreed. "And I just got here" He

continued. "How is that boring?" He followed the blond inside. "Here we are, this is the Moon dorm, where we live. If you go that way, you'll find the kitchen…" Ichijo pointed to a

door on the left. _Why would I need a kitchen? _Kaio looked around, not really listening to what Ichijo was saying. He heard something about a library and borrowing his manga? _As far _

_as I know 'Manga' is a fruit… I need to go over that dictionary again…_ "All the rooms are up stairs" Ichijo motioned for him to follow. _Arg, I was hoping there were a downstairs. _"I hate the

sun" He said to himself. "It's not that bad" Ichijo smiled. "What is good about it?" Kaio asked following him down the hallway. "It's warm and makes everything light…" Ichijo said

thoughtfully, Kaio looked at him like he was plain crazy. "How is that good?" _This kid has issues, have the humans brainwashed him or something? _Ichijo chuckled. "I kinda like it" The

blond said in English. "And you call yourself a vampire?"_ Seriously, What kind of vampire likes the sun? It's bright and hurts your skin… Kaio didn't even know why humans liked it… Maybe _

_it's because they have bad vision, yeah, that's probably it. _"Yes, I'm pretty sure I'm a vampire" The vice-president replied. Kaio watched him closely "I think you were born into the

wrong race, my friend" Ichijo laughed but Kaio was being serious, he had never heard or seen a vampire that liked to be out in the sun._ Maybe he's been here for too long. _"How long

have you been here?" Ichijo was caught off guard by the change of subject. "why do you ask?" Ichijo was curious. "No reason…" Kaio walked into the room.

Kaio walked over to the desk in the middle of the room where he found a black box. He opened and found twelve smaller boxes inside. He picked one up and looked at it

closely. "what's this?" He turned to the blond that watched him from the door. "Blood tablets" _Blood tablets, where have I heard of that before? _"It's our food" Ichijo explained. "What

did you have before?" He asked almost regretfully. "liquid blood" Kaio said swallowing one of the tablets. Ichijo laughed. "Only you to make me laugh about something like that" The

blond shook his head. "What's funny about liquid blood? It tastes better than this" Kaio swallowed another pill. "You know we are not allowed to drink blood, right?" Ichijo asked

seriously. _Surely he knew the rules. _"I know" Ichijo was relieved.

The remainder of the night was spent unpacking. Ichijo had left him alone after explaining that they usually dissolved the tablets on water.

Kaio placed the last pieces of clothing into the wardrobe and turned to the huge box in the middle of the room. "How I've missed you" He said ripping the fragile seals and box

being left with a huge marble coffin, not the ones that are buried but the old ones that were placed on a separate room like in the old movies. The coffin had been surrounded by

bags of dirt.

"Ahhh, nothing like the smell of home" He said after inhaling deeply.

He placed the dirt in plastic cylinders and placed them around his bedroom, bathroom and private living room. By the time he was finished it was almost five o'clock in the

morning which didn't leave him with a lot of time before sunrise. He took a quick shower and jumped into his coffin, ready for a nap.

Cross' Office

"Why didn't you tell me that we had a new leech?" Zero growled. "Oh, You've met Kaio-kun" Cross smiled happily. Yuuki sweat dropped. "Isn't he adorable? You have to be nice

to him. Zero-kun" Cross ignored the death glare. "If you consider pointing a gun at him twice…" Yuuki teased. "how am I supposed to know that his eyes are naturally like that?"

Zero glared.

"ohhhh, didn't I tell you about his eyes" Cross scratched his head. "You never told us anything about him!" Zero and Yuuki replied at the same time. "gomen" Cross hid behind

his chair. "Tell us about him before he ends up killed" Yuuki demanded. "well…" the hunter sat down. "His family was murdered last week for some unknown reason." Cross said.

"They are vampires, that's reason enough" Zero crossed his arms. "No, Zero, it's not, Kaio-kun is from and ancient line of vampires, when the other vampires started to go around

killing for no reason they secluded themselves. Their kind became rare and believed to be a legend. It's virtually impossible to find their hiding but someone did and killed them all.

I'm talking about hundreds of them, their whole society was extinct." Cross paused. "His parents were brutally murdered but Kaio managed to escape. He was almost dead when a

friend of mine found him. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was like seeing a mythical creature. He hid Kaio in his house until he was healed and contacted me. Once Kaio was over the

shock he sneaked him out of the country. That's why he is here and I expect you two to keep this secret with your lives. Whoever killed his parents might still be after him" Yuuki and

Zero nodded. Zero knew what it was like to lose his parents in his own house. "Kaname-sem-" "No Yuuki, no one knows and I intend to keep it like this" Cross cut her off.

When Kaio woke up he made sure to stay away from the other vampires for two reasons. First, they could be dangerous and second, he was in a really bad mood, he had

never been awake while the sun was still out and hating the sun as much as he did had caused him to almost kill Ichijo that had taken upon himself to wake up the newbie. "What is

wrong with that man, making us wake up that early?" Kaio complained while taking a couple blood tablets and dissolving them on the glass of water that Ichijo brought earlier. "I

should apologize later" Kaio said yawning. "These vampires are just like humans" Kaio smiled remembering the vice-president's face when he had moved the lid of his coffin and sat

down.

Ichijo's POV

I felt like I was in a horror movie, the entire room was extremely dark, I called him a couple times not really wanting to intrude but he didn't seem to hear me so I made my way

to the bedroom only to find a huge coffin in the middle of the room. I called him again and the lid started to move and all I could see was this bright red dot that seemed to float out

of the coffin. I was ready to bolt out of the room when room got lighter and the red dot disappeared and I realized the red dot was his eye looking at me while his hair covered his

right eye, he looked like he wanted to go back to sleep. "nani?" He spoke first as I just stared, even for a guy he looked adorable in a none gay kind of way, he looked a lot younger

than last night, I would've guessed ten, maybe twelve years old. He seemed to be irritated now. "It's time to wake up, we'll be going to class soon" I told him looking around for his

uniform. "Not interested" He said laying back down. "But you have to go to class" I insisted walking over to his coffin. "What for?" He said covering himself with a blanket. "To learn"

I told him. "I can learn by myself" He muttered trying to close the coffin but I stopped him. "Then why did you come here?" I said before I could stop myself and I saw his body tense.

"I needed a place to live" He replied after sometime. "Kaio-kun, you have to get up" I insisted. "why?" He didn't bother to look at me so I pulled his blanket and he hissed at me.

"Don't you want to practice your Japanese?" I asked and he growled stirring in 'bed'. "Am I getting a gun pointed at me again?" He asked stretching. "Not unless you do something

wrong" I smiled as he sat down. "I'm hungry" He muttered looking for something. "I'll get you water while you get changed" I said leaving his room.

When I returned he had changed into his white uniform but had gone back to sleep, I figured that he could sleep some more so I left.

* * *

It was time to go to class and Kaio didn't understand why there was so much noise outside the gates. Seriously, it wasn't even dark yet, all he wanted was to go back to sleep.

The purple haired vampire scratched his eyes for the tenth time in the past five minutes he stood outside under that dreadful sun.

He watched Aidou bragging about how he had more fan girls than anyone else… "Japanese vampires are weird" He shook his head hiding under one of the nearby trees.

"We're not that bad" Ichijo seemed to appear out of nowhere… again. "You're the worse of them" Kaio pointed out looking almost as bored as Senri Shiki. Their conversation was

interrupted by the intensified screams as the gates opened. Kaio tried to ignore the noise although his ears were hurting like never before. "Are they trying to kill us?" He muttered

making his way after the others. Ichijo chuckled at his comment but didn't say anything.

"KAIO-SEMPAI!" He heard someone call him and walked over innocently. "nani?" He recognized the three girls from the night before. "HIIIIIIIII!" One of the girls tackled him.

"Kaio-sempai, I missed you" She said with her arms wrapped around his neck. "I just met you…" He tried to escape her embrace when he noticed a furious guy walking over and

glaring at everyone while the other girls whispered nonsense about them being together. "Oh, crap…" The girl noticed Zero and let go of him. "you!" Zero glared. "go to class now!"

The prefect ordered turning to the fan girls. _How rude… who does he think he is?_ Kaio wasn't pleased with his manners but decided to let it slide, at least he got the humans away

from him.

"Kaio-kun, you should go with the others" Yuuki pleaded noticing Kaio wasn't moving. "fine" The new vampire said before walking away. "Kiryuu-san is so mean" He heard the

fan girls whine. "You shouldn't treat him like that" "Kaio-kun, have a nice study!" The first girl called after as he closed the doors behind him.

"I see that you have fans" Aidou said as I walked inside. "fans?" Kaio rolled his eyes. "They're lucky to be alive" Aidou was surprised by Kaio's response and followed him to his

seat next to Ichijo. "If you keep walking with the rest of us they won't bother you" Kaname stated. "It's against the rules to hurt humans" He added. "I have no intention of

breaking the rules" Kaio nodded.

"Kiryuu-san can be a bit over protective about the day class" Ichijo tried to break the tension. "As long as you're not seen with one of them you'll be fine" Kain said before

turning his attention to the teacher that had just entered the classroom.

* * *

ta-da!

Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions.


End file.
